Sorry Sam
by nsam85
Summary: The aftermath of the bathroom scene when Riley provokes Sam,the life guard instructor, in the restroom about not being "normal"After Riley breaks down, Sam annoyance and frustration changes to a more sympathetic approach to Rileys dilemma.Takes right after "Beat It, Part 2 My first fan fic, I couldn't find any stories about Sam and Riley, so I started one, tell me what you think!


Riley slid down the wall of the boys restroom and sat on the floor, shaking his head. Once on the floor he dropped his head and covered his face with his stood there, looking down on mad as he was after being pushed and provoked by Riley, he now felt the need to comfort him. He knew the reason for Rileys' actions were the alcohol and his perception of not being normal and alone. When he heard a sniffle, he crouched down and tentatively reached out and gripped Rileys shoulder.

"Do you have anywhere to go? I noticed your ride left you."said Sam

Riley heaved a big sigh said in a muffled voice"No, Peter left when I accidentally broke his glass..."

"Come on, I'll drive you home."Sam said, hoisting Riley by his left arm.

"I can't go home, I smell like hooch.."Standing slowly, Riley looked around the restroom, anywhere, other than Sams' face. He felt ashamed, and wanted to come up with some words of meaning"I'm really sorry Sam, I don't want to ever bother you again, I'll just go and leave you alone."Finally he looked up at Sam, hoping to just get away without causing anymore problems.

Sam hesitated, then gave Riley a warm smile,"Come on bud, you can bunk on my couch,"Riley started to say something"I insist, I know your sorry and maybe there's still a spot open for you in the class."Looking up sharply, Riley gave a half-smile of astonishment, and when Sam nodded and squeezed Rileys' shoulder, he found himself being squeezed tightly by Riley. Sam chuckled and patted Rileys back and ruffled his hair."Lets' get out of here "

On the way to Sams' apartment, all sort of thoughts were buzzing around in Rileys head. He remembered the day Sam was demonstrating cpr at the beginning of life guard training. Watching Sam going up and down on the dummy, his lips making a perfect circle, his hands holding the head perfectly in place, not realizing he was hard until the guy on the other side of Sam pointing it everyone started to look up, he didn't think, just acted, cover his bulge and jump in the had laughed and Sam seemed disappointed in him. When Sam had revealed he was gay later that day, he wondered what it would be like with Sam. The only sexual thing he had ever done was with a kid at camp, just a mutual blowjob,it hadn't been very good and he came to quickly and didn't have time to really reveille in the experience.

`Though Riley had been drinking tonight, he still had a clear enough mind to check out Sams equipment int he urinal next to was very nice but he had noticed a couple of off, he had noticed Sam was circumcised, and he also didn't have a lot of pubes.A complete difference than himself, being uncut and having a thick patch of hair on his groin. He thought maybe Sam had just retracted his foreskin when he had relieved knew Sam was quite a bit older, and was kind of his "teacher", but he didn't care, he wanted Sam, wanted to make everything up to him some how. To say he had a lot to think about was kind of understatement.

"Here we are, oh, I see I have company"said Sam with a heavy sigh"My sister is here" pointing out a white van.

"Does she live with you?"Riley asked, opening his car door and looking up.

"No, she's just on her way to visit her old college roommates, and is just staying with me the one night while traveling through"Looking down at his watch, then back up, "it's after 11:30 so she'll already be asleep on the couch."They slowly walked up the steps, Riley first because Sam was afraid Riley would trip or something, having a fuzzy head from drinking earlier.

"Look, before we get to my door, I'll tell you what, you can sleep on my bed and I'll just pull out a sleeping bag from the closet, it wouldn't be right if I took the bed since your the guest."Still walking up the stairs he saw Riley nod.

Once inside, they tip toed past the couch and down the hall to the only opened the door and they both walked into the bedroom. Sam hurried and move stuff around quickly before Riley got a chance to check everything out. Riley sat on the bed, and watched as Sam was moving stuff around in his closet and finally pulled out an old sleeping bag that looked gross.

Sam gave him some sweat pants, and patted his back. Riley didn't really respond, Sam sat down next to him giving him a worried look."You o.k.?"

Riley shrugged,and looked around. "Sam...?

"Yeah?"

"Am I attractive?"asked Riley looking up into Sams' eyes

"It's not for me to say..."replied Sam but about halfway through Riley looked away, already knowing the truth, Sam thought Riley was really hot, but the age difference and teacher/student factor was a big issue. Riley didn't know it, but Sam had also caught glances at Rileys' goods at the same time Riley had seen Sam' had a nice hairy chest and beautiful eyes, both turn ons to what same found hot

"Riley,"When Riley didn't respond, Sam reached and gently grabbed Rileys chin and turned it so he was looking into Rileys' storm blue eyes."You are really attractive, your just kind of a hot head sometimes."Sam said with a wink.

Riley snorted and looked to the right trying to hide his laughed, got up and went to change into his sleeping clothes. "O.k. First off, no offense but go take a shower real quick, I don't want my bed to smell like booze"

Nodding, Riley stood and walked into the bathroom, "I've gotta take a shower as well, so make it short and don't use all the hot water."Sam as Riley was closing the door.

Rileys muffled reply "Kay" and the sound of water cascading in the bothroom was all Sam heard.A few minutes later, Riley was stepping out of the shower and quickly changed, and when he opened the bathroom door, Sam was moving his sleeping bag around to try to decide the best place to looked down at the sleeping bag, it was rather ripped up, and had a musty smell.

" Sam, that bag is disgusting, this bed is big enough for both of us, "Sam looked at Riley and suddenly found himself nodding. Sam stood and got his clothes and walked into the bathroom closing the door while Riley was trying to find the best side to sleep on.

Finally settling on the right side he turned on the bed side lamp and went and turned off the overhead light. Jumping back on bed he was starting to get comfortable when he felt something under the pillow. sitting up he removed the pillow to check what the source of his discomfort was. Some sort of plastic see-through tube with a rubbery end that was bigger than the other and had a slit the was in the middle of the fleshy had an idea what it was, but wasn't positive. He turned and lifted it and a small bottle of lube rolled out from under it. Bingo!He wondered if Sam used it often, used it even that morning, he had only been holding it for about 15 seconds when he realized he was hard. He wanted to use it, wanted to touch it with his dick just like Sam did. He wanted to cum in it, he wanted his dick to touch it, because then it would be as if his and Sams' dicks had touched together

He looked down at his crotch, he could see precum starting to soak through his sweats. He wanted to get off, he hadn't jerked off in days. He just started to pull the waste band of his sweats down and started to line his dick up with the tubes' and slowly started to push it in when he heard the water turn hastily put it down in the exact spot he found it and had just pull snapped the waistband of his sweats back and turned. Sam smiled as he opened the door and came out, in only his shorts. Riley scooted over, trying not to let Sam know he was hard.

"Well it's late, lets get some sleep"Sam ruffled Rileys hair and Riley forced a smile and laid down under the covers and shut off the bed side lamp. In total darkness now, with thoughts drifting back to Sam and his toy under his pillow, Sam in only his shorts, Sams' lube next to the toy. After a few minutes, Rileys' hard on wasn't going down, and it was starting to throb. Sam made a move to scoot back a bit and rearranged the blankets, and accidentally back his ass right into Rileys' throbbing cock. Riley froze, there was no way Sam didn't know what his ass had touched. Sam kind of turned looked back at where Riley was in the bed. Since the room was completely dark, Riley couldn't make out what Sams' expression was and he gritted his teeth, and was ready to bolt. For a couple of minutes neither one of the moved. Riley felt the blanket move again and suddenly he felt Sam grab his cock. Riley made an involuntary moan, but dared not to move...

****i WON'T UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE


End file.
